


the park

by shiftingslightly



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a dumbass, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, And titles, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, SO, They're Not, but we love him, does contain some smut but it's not explicit, good old jamilmads fluff, kinda looks like they're drunk, very minimal cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftingslightly/pseuds/shiftingslightly
Summary: Alexander wakes up with James, his former best friend, and Thomas, his arch-nemesis, (who are BOTH in a relationship with each other jesus christ Alexander what have you done they couldn't possibly want you to stay) sleeping beside him and, in typical Alex fashion, immediately seeks a place to run away from his problems. The park across the street will do well.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/James Madison, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 17
Kudos: 78





	the park

**Author's Note:**

> So. Bear with me here. This could probably use a little editing, and I'm not male nor have I ever had a relationship, so it's a little choppy in terms of realistic-ness. I plan to post more writing so stay tuned for that (I have a ton of stuff I've been writing in Google Docs and I promise it's not all Jamilmads)! Enjoy.

When Alexander wakes up, the first thing he notices is not the two bodies he’s sandwiched between but just how good he feels. There’s a sense of peace, of security that he shoves away almost immediately, attributing it to the fact that apparently sleep does make you feel better and choosing not to think about it. Alexander Hamilton does not get attached. He’s seen what that can do to others. To him. He gets up, careful not to disturb the two men on either side of him, and trudges into the kitchen in search of coffee. Finding none, he deliberates for a moment, not having given a thought as to what exactly he was going to do afterwards, and decides to check out the lovely park that he can see out the kitchen window. As he opens the door, letting some of the crisp morning air seep into the house, and closes it again, walking down the porch steps and across the street, he wonders just how badly he’s messed up.

_James Madison and Thomas Jefferson were the only colleagues of his left in the bar. Everyone else had gone home for the night. He grasps about for something to talk about, anything to ease the awkward silence, but he’s beat to it by Thomas. He briefly considers whether or not this was done specifically to spite him; with their history, it’s not that much of a stretch; but then Thomas is laughing, genuinely laughing, and he decides he doesn’t quite care._

The park does have a play structure, but it’s in the corner of the large park, the rest just green grass and a large, steep hill. It’s the steep hill that he focuses on, deciding to make that his one and only goal. Nothing else matters except getting up that hill. It’s a tactic that’s worked before, using his work to distract him, but this time it doesn’t, somehow. The chill of the just-after-dawn air (if he had to, he’d hazard a guess at 6:30 am or so), the quiet chirping of the birds, the soft ground under his feet; it all combined to make an atmosphere perfect for getting lost in his head. But that was exactly what he was trying to escape.

_He’s probably very drunk at this point. At least, that’s what he tells himself when James’s hand lands on his knee, too close to be just friendly, and he doesn’t do anything to stop it. He’s well aware that James and Thomas are in a relationship, but surely if Thomas minded he’d say something? He’s not drunk, after all; he barely had a glass. It soon becomes very clear that his feelings on the matter are the opposite of annoyed when he mirrors his boyfriend, leaning closer as they talk. Then he’s downing another shot and James is smiling attractively and Thomas’s smirk goes from annoying to devastatingly handsome and suddenly he’s leaning forward and then he’s on Thomas’s lap and then James is kissing him breathtakingly hard and they’re stumbling towards Thomas’s car, which is, of course, absurdly fancy and expensive, not that he noticed, caught up in James’s hands everywhere and Thomas’s arms wrapped possessively around him, exuding dominance, pushing him into the backseat with James and getting into the front seat and driving back to James’s house and then… they lapsed into silence._

_Silence in these types of affairs is dangerous. Silence leads to rational thought, and what they were surely about to do was against any sort of logic that Alexander had ever had. But he wanted it, burned for it, and so he deliberately avoided thinking about it, instead taking stock of the state of his body and mind. Upon further thought, he’d only had one drink and a couple of shots, and his mind felt clear. James asked if he was drunk and he replied with a no. “Good,” James said, and then he was touching again, everywhere at once and oh god it felt so good and he needed it, needed more, and right then he knew there was no going back._

Alexander would say he didn’t know how he let this happen, but the thing is- he did. He knew exactly what he’d done- he’d known it then and he knew it now, in the cold reality of the morning after. He regretted it, of course, but the scary thing was that he’d gladly do it again. They were that good. He sighed, sitting on the ground halfway up the hill. James’s house looked small from up here; he wasn’t that high, but his position on the hill was high enough to see the neighborhood beyond, plateau of grey roofs dotted with the occasional brown or brick-red. James had a nice house when it came to location; he was directly across the street from the park, and if he ever decided to have children, there was a school very close by and the neighborhood was nice. He wasn’t so sure about the interior of the house; he assumed it was nice as well, but he hadn’t seen much of it, too focused on the two others with him.

_They tripped out of the car and James unlocked the door, Thomas immediately shoving Alexander against it as it closed again and devouring his mouth filthily, tightening his grip on his lithe body. Alexander moaned into it, grinding against him, and Thomas picked him up and carried him to the bedroom and threw him bodily onto the bed where James was. Thomas immediately joined him and they started stripping him. Alexander would have complained about the unfairness of tag-teaming him if he hadn’t been distracted by other things; namely James’ mouth on him and oh FUCK it felt good and god Thomas was hot fucking hell it wasn’t fair and holy shit both of them were driving him insane and he was begging, literally begging, oh my god I swear if you don’t fuck me right now I will-_

He sighs, head in his hands. The wind ruffles his hair again. He wonders what he’ll do.

~~

When Thomas wakes up, he stretches slightly and pulls on a tanktop. Noting Alexander’s absence with a slight pang of disappointment, he gets up to search the house methodically. First he tries the bathroom, peeking his head in and wincing when his feet hit the cold tiles. Having no luck there, he heads to the kitchen, looking out the window and seeing Alexander on the hill, head in his hands. Smiling, he heads for the door.

_Afterwards, James had gotten up to take a shower, and Thomas lay on the bed quietly, Alexander snug against his chest. He started to talk, but Thomas shushed him. He just wanted to stay like this, in the utter silence and artificial light of near-midnight, Alexander curled into him as if he loved him, as if he wanted to stay. James returned, the bed dipping where he laid. Thomas shifted onto his back and Alexander moved so that he was splayed on top of him, one arm draped over James. Thomas moved his arm to lay across James’s shoulders and James cuddled closer, throwing his arm over Alexander, who sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. “What do we do now?” James whispered. They’d wanted Alexander for so long, it felt unreal that he was here, in their arms, if only for the night. “I don’t know,” Thomas responded quietly._

Alexander is sitting with his knees drawn to his chest, face in his hands. Thomas taps him and his head snaps up. “What- oh. Thomas. Hi.” Thomas grins, sitting next to him. “Hey.” There’s silence. “Don’t you just want to roll down a hill some days?” he asks suddenly. Alexander gives him a weird look. It's certainly an odd conversation starter, he's aware, but it also is genuinely something he wants to do, especially with the just-steep-enough hill and nothing else to do. “Watch, I’ll demonstrate,” he says, lying down and rolling, not waiting for an answer. He internally screams all the way down. Perhaps it wasn't one of his finest ideas. When he reaches the bottom of the hill, he gets up and immediately falls down again, groaning. Alex giggles, running down to him. “Yeah, looks super fun,” he deadpans as Thomas leans on him, exceedingly dizzy. He reaches up to pull a leaf out of his hair, standing on tiptoe, but Thomas bats his hand away. “Not the hair.” Just to spite him, it seems, he reaches up, locks eyes with him and tugs on a curl. Thomas turns towards him with murder in his eyes, and he squeals and runs across the grass, the sun rising as Thomas chases him across the lawn. When Alexander finally tires, collapsing dramatically to the ground, Thomas grins in triumph and pounces on him, situating himself above the smaller’s body, both of them out of breath from their activities. “Not- fair,” Alexander pants, “you have- like, un-” he pauses to take a breath- “unnecessarily long legs and it’s not fair.”

Thomas rolls his eyes, but there’s affection in it. “Do not, you little shit. You’re just tiny.” Alex pouts. “Am not.” He looks ridiculously cute, and Thomas is already in a compromising position, and so he kisses him, and Alexander melts, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer. He collapses on him and rolls over, not once breaking the kiss. Alexander smiles against him. It’s something he could get used to, honestly. He still can’t quite believe Alexander is here, and his. Now he had to make it last.

They make out for a while on the grass. More dirt gets in Thomas’s hair and he lets Alexander pick it out, the quiet soothing them into a trance of a sort, Alex’s hands working deftly in his hair and his head resting on Thomas’s shoulder. He smiles, wrapping his arm around him and kissing his forehead gently, receiving a soft grin in response.

~~

When James wakes up, he panics.

In his defense, he’d gone to sleep with two warm bodies next to him, and somehow, some way, that had decreased to none. He’d always been a worrier, and to wake up and find not only Alexander but Thomas gone as well? The panic subsides as the morning fog around his brain clears. Alexander and Thomas are adults, he reminds himself, they’re not about to run into the street and get hit by a car or anything. They’re probably in the house, he decides, but when he calls out, they’re not there. A quick scan of all the rooms proves they’re not ignoring him out hiding. He opens the window, letting some air in, and then he hears giggling. Curious, he looks up and sees Alex running around on the grass across the street, Thomas chasing him, his long brown hair flying up behind him. He smiles, closing the window and walking out the door to the park. When he reaches them, they’re sitting next to each other, knees to their chests. “Jemmy!” Thomas says, patting the spot next to him. He sits, leans against Thomas and smiles. "Good morning, dear." He turns to say the same to Alexander, but he's cut short as he gets up suddenly with a closed-off expression and clipped tone of voice. “I’m just going to go,” he says quickly. Thomas grabs him by the sleeve and pulls him back down. “Please don’t, Alexander.” Alexander frowns. “Look. I’m sorry. Just please don’t use this against me at work. I made a mistake. I truly am sorry. _Now_ can I go?” Thomas sighs. “Alexander.” And oh, the way he says Alex’s name- soft and sweet and positively _dripping_ with that accent that drove him crazy last night- makes him want to stay. “What if _we’re_ not sorry?” Alex blinks. “What?” Seeing no point in lying, James cuts to the chase, saying, “We were wondering if you would like to join our relationship.” He cringes at how clinical he sounds, but Alexander just blinks again. “What?” “If you don’t want to, if you’re not interested, of course, it’s fine-” Alex cuts through Thomas's nervous ramble. “You want me?” “Er, yes, that’s the general idea,” James says, and somehow it makes Alexander laugh. Not that he’s complaining- the sound rings high and clear and wonderful, and it's even more amazing that it's _because_ of him and not at him. “Wow. That was. Unexpected. Um. Yes?” “You sound uneasy.” Alex shrugs. “Well, yes, I do, but I just need some time to think about it. It’s just, like, a lot, I guess.” Thomas and James nod. “Understandable.” This time Thomas bursts out laughing. "Jemmy- I love you, but- _understandable?_ " James huffs. "You know what I mean," he gripes, but he can't bring himself to really be annoyed. Not when the two men he loves most in the world are right there next to him, bickering good-naturedly about something and laughing happily.

~~

Several weeks later, they’re at it again. Washington sighs as he watches Jefferson and Hamilton scream at each other, Madison occasionally offering Jefferson pointers from his position at his side. He isn’t even sure what sparked the argument, but it's been an hour and quite frankly, he doesn't even care anymore. “Listen,” he says firmly, cutting through them, “that is enough. I don’t want to hear about it. No, Alex, I do not care who started it. You are going to snap out of it and stop acting like children, you’re wasting time and it’s driving everyone insane. I want that report by Monday, and I want you two to behave respectfully. Two simple things. I think men such as yourselves should be able to handle it, yes?” Not waiting for an answer, he turns to the rest of the staff present. “We’ve addressed everything on the agenda for today, right?” There’s murmured assent. “Good. Meeting adjourned.” People file out, the room filled with the sounds of shuffling papers and murmured whispers. He sighs, sitting down. He has absolutely no idea what he’s going to do with those two. He decides to start by talking to Jefferson. He wanted to talk to him about the French branch, anyways, and now would be the perfect time to do so while also addressing his problems with Hamilton.

He walks out the door and down the hall to Jefferson’s office, pausing a moment before grasping the handle and turning, pushing the door open. He’s met with a sight he would not in his wildest dreams have expected. Jefferson and Madison turn from where they have Hamilton pinned against the wall. They’ve all been obviously kissing, and Hamilton’s hair is an absolute mess. It’s like looking at three deer in headlights, he thinks, as their eyes widen and Madison starts blushing furiously. He sighs tiredly. It’s too early to deal with this. “Just… be safe, okay? Don’t let it interfere with work and I’m fine.” He closes the door, striding towards his office. He can already feel a headache forming. What a way to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> So! What'd yall think? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease leave a comment oh god I am begging you PLEASE I thrive on comments they fuel me and I do take requests if you're interested in that as well.  
> ~Makeshift


End file.
